24 horas no son un día cualquiera
by IneKoChan
Summary: Un One-shot de una relación entre profesores.


Todo empezó en un día cualquiera. Si lo se, es un principio convencional pero no sabes si es un día cualquiera hasta que algo te sucede y pasa a ser un día especial.

Como había dicho, era un día como cualquier otro. Me había levantado pronto para rodar parte de la película para así después llegar a tiempo para las clases que daba en la academia Saotome. No tardamos mucho en terminar con el rodaje y volví a casa en mi coche negro mate, como siempre. Estaba totalmente sudado ya que había tenido que rodar varias escenas de acción y aunque estaba agotado el día no había hecho nada más que empezar. Suspire, realmente quería darme una ducha relajante pero sabía que el tempo no le daría para hacerlo.  
Aparqué el coche en mi plaza de aparcamiento en la academia. Tenía mi propia habitación en la residencia de la academia. Sudado y cansado me puse en marcha para darme una ducha en mi cuarto. Entonces una voz conocida me llamo por mi nombre de forma particular.  
-¡Hyuga-chan!-Dijo la voz con animo.  
Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba con su cabello rosa rizado hondeando al viento. Se acerco rápidamente hacia donde yo estaba. Le mire serio como siempre miraba a todo el mundo, se que soy un hombre de pocas palabras y mas cuando estoy cansado.  
-Hola Ringo.  
Me miró con su sonrisa divertida que siempre tenía en el rostro y me agarro del brazo como acostumbraba a hacer. Me ponía de los nervios siempre que hacía eso.  
-Hyuga-chan ¿De donde vienes? Estás muy sudado ¿No será que vienes de darle amor a una mujer insaciable?  
Le mire sin expresión alguna en el rostro, el tonto de Ringo acostumbraba a hacerme ese tipo de bromas cuando sabía perfectamente que antes que las mujeres esta el trabajo.  
-Vengo de rodar la película, voy a darme una ducha.- Me las apañe para que me soltara y seguir andado, pero Ringo me siguió como siempre hacia cuando sabía que no quería hablar con nadie.- A no ser que te vayas a meter en la ducha conmigo será mejor que dejes de seguirme.  
No le mire al decir eso. Siempre estábamos bromeando con esos temas aunque para mi no eran del todo bromas.  
-No me importaría meterme contigo en la ducha Hyuga-chan. Así nos podríamos limpiar las espaldas mutuamente ¿Qué te parece?  
Le miré de reojo, estaba cansado y lo último que quería era seguir el juego absurdo al que normalmente me sometía. No estaba de humor para que se burlara de mi.  
-Me parece que estas loco. Por muchos vestidos que te pongas sigues siendo un hombre.  
Continué andando sin decir nada pero noté que ya no me seguía ¿Sería que había entendido que no estaba de humor para bromas? Miré hacia atrás y allí le vi, con los brazos tras la espalda sonriéndome.  
-Tengo que dar clase. Hasta luego Hyuga-chan.- Se fue con su alegre andar de siempre, aunque note que había algo diferente pero supuse que era mi imaginación.

Me di una relajante ducha de 5 minutos, tampoco tenía mucho más tiempo, y desayune como pude mientras me ponía mi traje para ir a dar las clases. Tome mis papeles y fui a la academia propiamente dicha bastante mas relajado que antes.  
Mi trabajo, a parte de cómo actor, es enseñar a futuros idols el oficio. La gente piensa que solo se trata de la música, pero ser idol es mucho más que eso. Yo ahora soy actor pero cuando era joven formaba dúo con Ringo.  
Pero eso es agua pasada, ahora soy profesor y me dedico a impartir música a la clase más prestigiosa de la academia, la clase S.  
Muchos alumnos han pasado por mis clases pero sin duda los mas prometedores eran Jinguji Ren, Kurusu Syo y el que decía ser el hermano gemelo de HAYATO, Ichinose Tokiya.  
Los alumnos me recibieron con un cordial saludo como todos los días, nada se salía de la rutina normal. No es que me aburra mi rutina, llevo la vida que muchos desean, era solo que un cambio siempre aporta variedad.  
Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo me fui directo a mi cuarto, tenía varias bebidas energéticas allí y tenía que preparar las próximas clases.  
Cuando llegué tome una de las bebidas y encendí el ordenador. No pasaron ni 30 segundos cuando llamaron a la puerta.  
-La hora de tutoría es después de clase, ven mas tarde si quieres preguntarme.- Dije sin mirar la puerta.  
Aún así noté que alguien entraba a mi habitación y me di la vuelta para mirarle con el rostro enfadado y molesto.  
-¿No me has oído?- Cuando miré me encontré con el rostro y el pelo de Ringo, eso me descolocó completamente. Solo pude decir.- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Ringo se sentó en mi cama con una pequeña caja de cartón en sus rodillas mirándome sonriente.  
-Supuse que no tenías nada de almuerzo y te traje unos pasteles. Se que te encantan.- Le miré sorprendido.  
-Gracias, no lo esperaba.  
-Moo… ¿Tan mala persona me crees? Me preocupo por ti.- Me miró con el ceño fruncido y después me sonrió.  
Siempre que me sonreía hacía que me sintiera especial, aunque Ringo sonriera para todo el mundo. Sentía que no quería perder esa sonrisa nunca de vista. Tomé uno de los pasteles que estaba recubierto de nata. Cuando terminé de comérmelo miré hacia Ringo que intentaba aguantarse la risa.  
-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunté extrañado.  
No me dijo nada, simplemente se acercó y lamió algo cerca de la comisura de mis labios haciendo, seguramente, que me sonrojara levemente. Lo esperado era que se hubiera alejado en el momento en el que me hubiera limpiado, pero se quedó ahí, tan cerca, nuestros labios casi se tocaban. Me sonrió como si nada y yo solo podía pensar en aquellos labios.  
No dude, no quería dudar, estaba harto de tener que seguirle el juego y no poder hacer o decir lo que quería por miedo a espantarle. En ese momento aquello no me importaba.  
Le tome de la nuca suavemente y le bese sin remordimiento.  
Me tiré encima de el sobre la cama mientras le besaba. Podía notar que se resistía, pero cuanto mas avanzaba con el beso, cuanto mas lo profundizaba y lo sentía, menos resistencia ponía. Mis manos bajaron inconscientemente a su pecho. Entonces Ringo se aparto como pudo y me miró sonrojado y con los ojos algo llorosos.  
-¿Qu-Que haces?  
Entonces me di cuenta, eso no estaba bien, para nada. Ringo era un amigo y compañero y lo único que había conseguido era asustarle. Me aparte de él y le pedí disculpas. Pero Ringo me cogió del brazo impidiéndome que me fuera.  
-No te vayas… Sigue…- Me dijo jadeante.  
Se señaló la entrepierna ¿Cómo podía estar tan excitado solo por un beso?  
Mi límite había excedido y volví a besarle introduciendo mi lengua, jugando con la suya y abrazándole.  
En seguida me puse duro al igual que Ringo. Toqué su miembro sobre el jersey amarillo que solía llevar y él hizo lo mismo con el mío. Bese su cuello dejando varias marcas y le quite lo que tenía por pantalones y levante el jersey para besar y lamer sus pezones lentamente pero con ganas. Podía escuchar los jadeos y gemidos de Ringo, era maravilloso, en ese momento era solo mío, solo para mi.  
Me baje los pantalones y junté los dos miembros, uno encima del otro, comencé a moverse con lujuria.  
-Ringo… Toca los dos…  
Con sus suaves manos tomo los dos miembros y los masturbó a conciencia mientras yo me movía para que se tocaran de forma mas placentera.  
De vez en cuando gemía el nombre de Ringo, pero sobre todo suspiraba de placer. Al poco tiempo nos vinimos los dos a la vez y yo me tumbé a su lado exhausto. Pero eso no duró mucho tiempo, Ringo se puso la ropa y se fue sin decir palabra. Eso no hizo más que confundirme.  
No me dio tiempo a pensar mucho sobre el tema ya que el sonido de la campana me alerto de que tenía que ir a dar clase.  
Recogí rápido y me coloque la ropa como pude para irme corriendo a la clase que me tocaba.

Una vez terminadas las clases miré mi agenda. Al parecer no tenía nada que hacer aquella tarde, seguramente la gastaría intentando preparar las próximas clases pero en realidad solo pensaría en el extraño suceso que había pasado en mi habitación hacia un par de horas.  
Iba por los pasillos de la academia cuando encontré a Ringo. Fui dispuesto a pedirle explicaciones pero me cortó el paso el hecho de que estaba hablando con otro hombre, alto y atractivo. Me pareció sospechoso, sonreía demasiado y estaba levemente sonrojado. Eso me molesto, me enfado. Fui decidido y le tome de la muñeca.  
-Perdónanos, tengo que hablar con él.-Me lo lleve a una de las aulas de la cual solo yo tenía la llave. Le miré molesto y le acorrale contra la puerta.- ¿Quién era? ¿Después de lo que hemos hecho te pones a coquetear con otro?- No sabía si quería escuchar la respuesta.  
-¿Por qué estas así? ¿Qué te pasa?-Me pregunto como si nada.  
¿No había quedado bastante evidente como me sentía hacía él en el momento en el que le bese? Eso me enfado, me frustró. ¿Tan malo era transmitiendo mis sentimientos?  
-¡Tú eres lo que me pasa! ¡No te diste cuenta en mi habitación qué era lo que me pasaba! ¿¡No fueron claros mis actos!?-Le miré algo desesperado, parecía que no entendía nada.- ¡Estoy enamorado de ti, imbécil!  
Le bese pasionalmente metiendo mi lengua sin tapujos ya que se había quedado mirándome con la boca abierta. Le tome de los lados del rostro y le bese sin control.  
-¿¡Ya lo tienes claro!? ¿No tienes nada que decir?-Le miré preocupado e impotente ante la situación, no sabía que hacer si él no hablaba.  
Se quedo un rato mirándome en shock y comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos.  
-¿De verdad? ¿Esto no es un sueño?- Me quede quieto mirándole, ahora era yo el que no entendía nada. Me abrazo rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y me beso dulcemente.- Yo también te quiero, Hyuga-chan- Me dedicó la sonrisa mas bonita que había visto en toda mi vida, todos los pelos de mi cuerpo se erizaron y sentí un placentero escalofrío recorriendo mi espalda.  
Le abrace por la cintura volviendo a besarle, esta vez calidamente. Le tumbe en una de las mesas que había. Estaba tan emocionado que no podía esperar a hacerlo mío completamente.  
-¿Continuamos por donde lo habíamos dejado?-Le mire de forma seductora y ¿Para que engañarnos? Algo pervertida.  
Ringo asintió pero, no se como, fui yo el que acabó abajo, sentado en una de las sillas que había junto a las mesas de los alumnos. Ringo me tocaba sin ningún pudor y yo dejaba marcas de mis besos donde podía. Hice que se diera la vuelta y lamí su entrada para que no le doliera cuando le penetrara. Qué maravillosos eran todos y cada uno de los sonidos que emitía aquel cuerpo.  
Una vez estuvo listo él mismo me dijo que estuviera quieto, que quería disfrutar de mi cuerpo. Yo obedecí y él fue introduciendo mi miembro en su entrada, una vez que estuvo completamente dentro gemí levemente y le abrace fuertemente, besé su pecho y espere a que comenzara a moverse.  
-Hyuga…!- Gemía sin parar.  
Desde ese momento mi nombre me pareció la cosa mas excitante que podía decir Ringo. Yo susurraba en su oreja palabras que ahora mismo no soy capaz de recordar, solo se que a Ringo le afectaban de forma excitante ya que se vino varias veces con tan solo susurrarle.  
La mejor experiencia que he podido tener es sentir el placer que siente tu pareja al estar conectados. El momento del clímax sentí que nos fundíamos, que sentíamos plenamente lo que el otro sentía.  
Le tome en brazos y coloqué su ropa al igual que la mía. Le senté encima mía para que descansara mientras yo acariciaba su largo cabello y besaba su cuello.  
-Ringo… Te quiero, siempre te he querido y siempre te querré.  
Me miró de reojo con una sonrisa cansada.  
-Tardaste en darte cuenta. Creía que me odiabas por ser un hombre y vestir como una mujer.  
-Eso me da igual, Ringo es Ringo. No pretendo cambiarte, me enamore de ti así.- Dije besando su cuello y sonriendo de forma natural.  
Ringo se dio la vuelta para mirarme bien.  
-¿Acabas de sonreír?- Asentí con la cabeza- Mooo… Déjame hacerte una foto. Quiero tenerla de recuerdo.  
-No, el momento ha pasado.- Le dije serio como siempre. Ringo gruñó como un niño pequeño lo que hizo que me riera y que a él se le contagiara mi risa.  
No dije nada mas, ya había tiempo de decirle cuanto tiempo estuve enamorado de él, las veces que he tenido que apartarle cuando me tocaba para que no se diera cuenta de lo que sentía y las veces que tuve que verle desnudo y esconder mi deseo por él.  
-Por cierto ¿Quién era el hombre con el que hablabas?  
-Me estaba preguntando por donde se iba a la sala del director, creo que era un familiar suyo o algo así ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
Agaché la cabeza algo aliviado pero también decepcionado ¿Me había molestado por nada? Maldito Saotome…  
-No, solo tenía curiosidad.  
-Moo… Hyuga-chan dímelo-Me miró haciendo un leve puchero. Estuvo durante todo lo que quedaba de día molestándome y amenazándome para que se lo contara pero no solte prenda.

A la mañana siguiente me levante como siempre, esta vez a hacer mis ejercicios diarios. Cuando regrese a la academia una voz conocida me llamo. Me di la vuelta y le vi. Era mi amor, mi amante, mi vida. Se acercó a mi animado como siempre y me tomo del brazo como solía hacer.  
-Hyuga-chan, estas sudado.  
-Claro, vengo de hacer ejercicio.  
-Si quieres puedo ayudarte en la ducha.- Me guiño el ojo.  
-Eso estaría bien.- Dije mientras me acercaba para besarnos.


End file.
